Sinnoh Rising
by jldew
Summary: How does the son of a ex-team rocket member and a disgraced coordinator become champion? How does a mousy student become Sinnoh's greatest professor? This is the story of Lucas York and Dawn Berlitz, as told by Gabrielle Wintour.


Author's Note; My own take on Diamond and Pearl.

How did the son of a disgraced contest queen and a rebel trainer become the Champion of Sinnoh? How did a mousy apprentice and a boy become the foremost leaders of our Region?

These are the questions I had to answer when I was assigned an interview with our new Champion.

The wreckage of Team Galactic's headquarters had been barely removed when made his League challenge. The conquered Gyms he had left in his wake all spoke well of the quiet boy who drew such parallels to the enigmatic Trainer Red, who had rose to stardom and had left just as quickly.

This is Gabrielle Wintour of Hoenn News Network. This is the coronation interview with Lucas York.

My first impression of our champion is a boy who couldn't be more than sixteen. He looks rough around the edges, like most of the unsponsored trainers do. He is dressed in nice clothes, a black suit and pants with a button down shirt. The scarf around his neck and the battered Poketch have seen better days. He was the world weary look most trainers who have been around do. The same look that speaks of battle won and lost, and that not all battles end in something that can be fixed with a few sprays of a hyper potion.

He pauses for a moment, collecting his words. No doubt overviewing what the GP and ACE have allowed him to disclose. No doubt remembering what happened on the peaks of snowy Mount Coronet.

He chews his lip for a moment and then he begins to speak. It's a voice that is still young.

"We moved to Sinnoh when I was an infant. My father was one of the many ex-rocketeers disgraced and stripped of license and dex by the Indigoans. A by-product of Oak and Giovanni's shadow war and the Saffron mega-corps.

My childhood was uneventful. I attended trainer school and became fast friends with Barry," He's referring to Barry Kuro. The son of Tower Tycoon Palmer.

"When I was twelve, I underwent the mandatory Psi-testing and was found to be a low grade telekinetic, and that training took up a majority of my time, but somehow Barry and I managed to find time to hang out and play video games over the weekend.

Earlier that year I had graduated High School, and had just passed the exam for my trainer's license.

I hadn't been issued a starter yet, but I had been issued my Pokedex and license.

The waiting list for a starter was months long. That shiny Gyarados had been sighted in Johto, and we had just watched a INN story about it. Barry was always a daredevil and he hatched this plan to go capture ourselves a couple of Magikarps at Lake Verity so we could have our own Gyaradi. Barry was always and will always be a moron.

I was a bigger idiot to agree to go out without a proper Pokémon on my belt. We planned the trip for a solid week, making sure we had the necessary camping supplies and pooling our meager savings to buy a couple of pokeballs and a few bottles of low quality Poke Repellant.

Just because we had a ranger regularly patrol the lake did not mean it was safe. A child being dragged into the lake earlier that summer by a Bibarel had proven that.

We departed that morning and got to the lake after an hour of walking through the woods.

When we arrived we ran into Professor Rowan and his then apprentice, Dawn Berlitz.

The Professor had just returned from a journey that had lasted a few years. Barry was convinced he was somehow in league with Team Rocket due to his gruff nature and brisk demeanor. I was convinced Barry had read to many conspiracy theories.

We came within earshot before they spotted us through the trees that ringed the shore.

"Professor, are you sure that there is one here?"  
"Dawn, do you take me for a fool. All the archives point to there being a legendary here. I'm a fool for not bringing a couple of Sharpedo to ride. We need to enter that mausoleum in the middle of the lake," That was when he saw us and quickly stopped speaking,"

"Hello boys," He said gruffly.

"Hello Professor," We said in unison.

"What brings you two out to the lake?"

Dawn dropped her bag and ran over. Quickly giving Barry a hug and a peck on the lips. Those two had been dating for over a year now. Twinleaf and Sandgem were so small and so close in proximity we had shared a school. Dawn was two years our senior and had been one the smartest people in her grade.

She was dressed sensibly in a long-sleeved darkly colored shirt, jeans, and a pair of boots. the better to not attract attention from a Pokémon.

I winced away from the public display of affection.

"Dawn, we need to travel back to the lab and get those Sharpedo,"

Dawn nodded and walked back over to the professor. He produced a quickball and activated it. A beam of red light lanced out and a Alakazam appeared.

"Michelangelo, Lab." The professor said. The yellow Pokémon nodded. The psi Pokémon's spoons glowed with blue psionic power and the three of them vanished in a flare of light.

It took me a second to realize that she had left her bag behind in her haste.

And then a Staravia landed on it.

I glared at the bird and made a shooing motion. It could probably carry the bag away with it. Instead the bird ruffled his feathers, puffed out his chest and let out a warning caw. I smirked, and splayed my hand out. I imagined the bird being pushed backward. My hand glowed with more blue-purple light and the bird was kicked backward with an indignant squawk.

I grabbed the bag and noticed the trio of pokeballs hanging from chains on the strap. Not only did she leave behind her notes, she apparently left behind her team.

That was when the Staravia let out another caw and spread its wings. They began to glow and a realized I was seconds away from being bisected via Aerial Ace.

Notes:

Team Galactic: One of the Crime Syndicates that sprang up after the Rocket attacks and the Magma-Aqua weather war.

INN: Indigo News Network. The main news source of the Kanto and Johto regions.

HNN-Hoenn News Network. The main news source of the Hoenn Region.

GP- A global police organization devoted to averting and diverting terrorism.  
ACE- The Global Police division of trainers.


End file.
